narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Koharu
Sanryō'k'ō''' Koharu''' (さん呂拠小春) is a Jōnin level Missing-Nin from Ishigakure, and sole surviving heir to the Sanryōkō clan and Gyōshigan, as well as a shinobi of Sunagakure and Gin Sasori to the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori . History Koharu was born into the lesser hidden village, Ishigakure no Sato, to the small Sanryōkyō clan. Her clan was dwindling, with fewer heirs born each generation; Koharu being only one of four in hers. Like many shinobi clans possessed of Kekkei Genkai, the Sanryōkyō were a mercenary clan. Also, like many clans with bloodline abilties, there were those envious of their abilties and those who sought their destruction. In Koharu's youth, two such groups joined together to attack her clan in the night, successfully eliminating 90% of the Sanryōkyō in one night; Koharu's parents among them. A handful of years afterwards, those that survived attempted to seek revenge on their attackers, against the will of the village leader. Not surprisingly, they were unsuccessful. Never one for violence, Koharu had refused to go with them, even after the poignant reminder that they were the ones whom had orphaned her. In the aftermath of both attacks, Koharu was left as the sole survivor of the clan, and the only living person to posess the Gyōshigan. In her solitude, Koharu dove into her kunoichi training, and worked on training her Dōjutsu to its maximum potential. This was her escape from the emptiness in her heart. Personality Koharu is typically a rather quite and withdrawn individual, believing that respect is not something to be earned, but rather something given until it is lost. She will often not voice an opinion unless asked for one, but once asked she will not hold herself back from giving her thoughts on a topic. She can be stubborn at times, and usually seeks validation from those she looks up to. This can lead her to poor decisions in an attempt to prove herself. Koharu is not naturally a violent person, and will try to only resort to combat when all other avenues are exhausted, and even then will try to disable an opponent rather than kill them outright. Her kind and compassionate disposition have lead others to think her weak, though, and her naivety has gotten her in trouble in the past. Appearance Koharu has a typical build for a woman of her age, standing just under 5 1/2 feet, perhaps a little rounder in the hips than most. She typically wears functional travel attire, granting her good mobility without being too constricting or revealing. Additionally, she wears an armored chest piece, lightweight and durable, and capable of deflecting most standard projectiles. What makes her standout, however, are her eyes and hair, Her hair, appearing a shade of purple in certain lights, hangs down to the back of her knees in thick waves and curls. Since unlocking her Gyōshigan, her eyes retain their rainbow hues at all times, regardless of whether or not she is using them, and usually make a distinct impression on whomever she meets. Abilities Most of Koharu's abilities stem from the use of her Gyōshigan, though she has received formal kunoichi training, and can perform a variety of Ninjutsu, as well as some Genjutsu. Through her training with her unique Dōjutsu, she can utilize the Elemental Manipulation her eyes offer almost effortlessly, often through her simple gaze alone. Koharu is a ranged fighter, and tries to avoid engaging in Taijutsu if possible, preferring to pummel her opponents from a distance, where she can block their attacks more easily while counterattacking. Trivia